New Illuminati Chapter 02 - TAking the motivation of Mister Fantastic
by Adriano Izhar
Summary: Mixing the brain of Mister Fantastic is a betrayal or an act of love? Read and judge. If you dare, of course.
Iron Man arrives at the place where Reed and Susan Richards, Molecule Man and the members of the Future Foundation are and he observes the couple, instantly perceiving that something is wrong. Reed greets him, but he calls Susan:

\- I wanna talk to Susan!

The tone of his metallic voice sounds threatening and Reed takes the defensive:

\- Can i know why?

\- Not yet! I need you to trust me!

\- No!

Iron Man looks at Reed and thinks:

\- Someone believe in me?

\- That's what you get when you are a super hero without values, Tony – says Susan getting closer and saying – It's okay, Reed!

Reed accepts, but looks at the Molecule Man.

Susan goes with Tony to a corner and says:

\- It's done!

\- What is done?

\- Reed are without motivation to lead any group in the future! He is a wonderful researcher and are reestablishing realities! He can not be interrupted!

\- Do you know that Namor was helped by Doom?

Susan look at Tony and says:

\- You play dirty! He would never...

\- Reed finally is where you want him, is that right? Now he can give you attention!

\- You know nothing, Tony! You never marry!

\- I'm tired of being judged, and i know something! You take a part of the brains of your husband! I suspect that is Blindfold that are doing this! He can never be back! Like me!

Susan looks at Iron Man and opens her mouth:

\- Why you were attacked? He Said...

\- Namor is crazy! Always want to attack us and now have the perfect opportunity!

\- Us?

\- The Illuminati!

\- It's about that?

\- Yes!

Susan looks down when all the armor of Iron Man becomes stone. He falls and Reed comes closer:

\- Now, Tony, what's going on?

\- Susan, command him to release me!

\- Release him, Reed!

\- No! Molecule Man, keep him in stone! What's going on?

\- Do i tell him, Susan?

\- No! Reed, release him!

\- No!

\- I won't ask again, Susan! Next time he asks, i tell!

\- No!

\- What's going on?

\- Susan takes off your brain the motivation to lead any super group!

\- No!

\- What?

Reed faces his wife and says:

\- That's why i feel dizzy yesterday!

\- Reed, you need to focus and...

\- How could you do that after so many years?

He then looks at Iron Man and asks:

\- Who planned this?

\- Namor and Doom!

He looks to Susan again:

\- You helped Doom?

\- I didn't knew he was involved!

\- Dammit, Sue! You and your crush for Namor!

He looks again to Iron Man:

\- What is their plan?

\- They intend to incapacitate all of the originals Iluminati!

\- Ah! That stupidity about us being together! Like the Defenders!

\- Yes! Something like that!

\- Then we have to go after the others!

\- Yes! I need you, Reed!

Reed look at Iron Man and says:

\- Your intellect?

\- Yes!

\- Oh, my God! What they will take of Black Bolt?

\- We have to find out!

\- Reed, you can't go! You have to restore the realities!

\- The others make that! Thanks to you, i have to stop that!

\- Reed, i...

\- We talk when i get back! Molecule Man, give him back to normal!

Iron Man gets back to be of Iron and Tony says:

\- Hey! We can use the Molecule Man to get back to normal!

\- No! I don't know how was your brain before!

\- I have a backup of my brain!

\- You have a backup of your brain?

\- Oh, c'mon! Jennifer Lopez had secure her ass, i can secure my brain!

\- Good point! You have a copy of mine too!

\- Yes!

\- And you still asks why people don't trust you...

\- But your brain be lost forever if i didn't make that!

\- The ends justifies the means? You say that too much, Tony! But, let's go!

They them disappear and Valeria and Franklin comes closer, but Susan goes to a reserved place and makes a call:

\- They leave!

\- What they done?

\- Tony has a backup of his brain and of Reed's!

\- We have to get them, the backups!

\- How can we?

\- Blindfold!

\- I'm not comfortable with all this interference in Reed's brain!

\- It's the best thing for him! He is a lousy leader, as Iron Man uses his intellect for bad many times...

\- I know, **N** amor, but...

\- Too late to get back! You, Rhodes, Medusa, Clea and Blindfold will be the new Illuminati with me!

\- People less powerful and easy to manipulate?

\- I won't answer that! Go to Stark Tower and use your invisibility powers to get the brain patterns!

Susan thinks and says:

\- Ok!

She them goes to their jet and leaves. Valeria says to Franklin:

\- Come, Frank!

\- Where?

\- Stop mommy!


End file.
